Correspondente Especial
by lelyinthesky
Summary: Não foi só Harry que recebeu a visita de pássaros estranhos mandados por Sirius durante o verão de 1994. [SiriusRemus]


_**Correspondente especial**_

**N/A:** Uma pequena one-shot para brincar um pouco com nosso casal slash preferido. A troca de cartas é uma pequena homenagem à maravilhosa história The Shoebox Project.

* * *

_Quero que saibas que me lembro_

_Queria até que pudesses me ver_

_És parte ainda do que me faz forte_

_E pra ser honesto_

_Só um pouquinho infeliz._

_

* * *

_A mesa do quarto escuro e úmido de Remus estava repleta de jornais, recortes e papéis, o que de estranho não teria nada, se não fosse a grossa camada de poeira que envolvia não só o móvel, como boa parte do pequeno flat em Cambridge. 

Qualquer um que conhecesse Remus teria dificuldade em acreditar que um lugar tão bagunçado pertencia ao ex-monitor da Grifinória, amante de livros e aficionado por gramática, mas ele realmente não andava com tempo para fazer faxina.

Havia coisas bem mais importantes ocupando sua mente. Coisas que haviam fugido de Azkaban há um ano e haviam-no abraçado há algumas semanas, revelando fatos que ele no fundo sempre soubera, na mesma noite em que ele havia sido demitido do melhor emprego de sua vida.

Se havia uma boa razão para a bagunça no quarto de Remus, essa razão era Sirius Black. Era como se, após 13 anos, uma nuvem de familiaridade o envolvesse novamente. Afinal, Sirius sempre foi o principal motivo para a vida de Remus sempre ter sido uma completa e confusa desordem.

Sentado na mesa da cozinha, com uma lâmpada acesa e uma pena em mãos, Remus continuou sua carta, tentando ignorar o tique nervoso que tomara conta de sua perna esquerda e fez com que ele a balançasse rapidamente, de uma maneira que costumava irritá-lo quando ele via em outras pessoas.

Encostou a pena no papel, e começou a escrever a resposta para a segunda carta que recebia do fugitivo.

* * *

_Ao Homem da Neve._

_Uma ilha de algum lugar divertido. _

_Espero que esteja tudo bem com você. Sua última carta me pareceu um tanto triste, e ligeiramente estranha. Desde quando você usa a palavra 'cujo'? Espero que não tenham te encontrado e levado de volta para aquele lugar e eu não esteja na verdade me correspondendo com um funcionário entediado do Ministério. _

_Se bem que eu acho que um funcionário do Ministério não iria derramar rum no pergaminho. _

_É, acho que era você mesmo. _

_Eu estou mandando uma caixa de chocolates da Hogsmeade, que eu consegui enfeitiçar para caber no envelope. Eu mandaria a outra que tenho aqui, mas ela tem licor dentro e acho que álcool é algo que você já consegue o suficiente. _

_Por sinal, eu não passei todos esses anos com o rosto enfurnado em livros. Não sei da onde você pode ter tirado tal idéia, mas ela não é nem um pingo verdadeira. Houve várias festas e encontros e o que quer que adultos fazem em minha vida durante esse tempo, para sua informação. E se minha prateleira de livros está maior do que antes é só porque novos livros foram lançados, oras. Do que você está falando, afinal, se você nem viu minha casa? _

_Nem pense em vir aqui, por sinal. Eu sei que você pensou nisso. Não dá, por motivos óbvios que eu obviamente não posso escrever aqui. _

_Além do mais, eu não teria onde esconder todos os livros que eu fiquei lendo durante todo esse tempo. _

_Eu devo insistir que você não mande mais aves tão grandes, já que os estudantes universitários vizinhos estão começando a comentar. É verdade que eles passam boa parte do tempo fumando maconha, e até agora acham que as aves são um produto de suas imaginações, mas é sempre bom prevenir. _

_Espero que essa carta não demore tanto para chegar, e que os chocolates não derretam. Eu não quero ser responsável por estragar uma caixa novinha de chocolates da Hogsmeade, acho que teria que arrancar uma mão minha se quisesse conviver tranqüilamente com um crime desse. _

_Atenciosamente, _

_Aquele que lhe escreve. _

_Algum lugar frio e chuvoso.

* * *

_

_Àquele que definitivamente não sabe como usar pseudônimos para despistar leitores indesejáveis._

_Um lugar chato e frio. _

_Homem da Lua, _

_Tudo estava bem comigo, até eu receber a sua carta e ser chamado de 'homem da neve'. Eu imaginaria que alguém tão inteligente como você teria a mínima noção de aves tropicais. E não me venha com esse papo de 'disfarçar', pois para isso, Snuffles seria o suficiente. _

_Eu estou bem, e aquele rum não era meu. Foram as dançarinas exóticas que passavam ao meu lado dançando 'Ula-Ula', quando com um perigoso e rápido movimento de quadril, esbarraram em uma garrafa de rum que estava na mesa ao lado, onde um trouxa estava calmamente sentado apreciando a vista. Você precisa ver o estado de minhas roupas._

_Você vê como eu consigo despistar os outros? Qualquer que leia essa carta irá correr para me procurar no Havaí, quando na verdade eu estou em hotel em Hong Kong. _

_Essa foi outra maneira de confundir. Note como é fácil e não precisa envolver nenhum homem de neve. _

_Eu realmente não ligo se você tiver passado todos esses anos dentro de casa lendo livros. Só posso lamentar por minha vida ter sido tão boa durante esse tempo, com todas aquelas festas do pijama e comemorações de Halloween que sempre acabavam com alguém tão bêbado que parecia que havia perdido sua alma._

_(Sacou? Perdido a alma? Que bom que eu já consigo rir disso.) _

_Eu até sinto falta de ter algum livro aqui para me distrair. Fica difícil entrar em uma livraria e comprar um, até porque todos estão em hong-konguinês. Mas sinto ainda mais falta de ficar lendo atrás de seu ombro, até que você me visse e batesse com o livro na minha cabeça. Eu ainda tenho as marcas, sabe. _

_Acho que os estudantes de Cambridge merecem um pouco de diversão, em meio a todas as provas e estresses que a universidade traz, por isso mandei um pássaro especial dessa vez. _

_Eu nunca vi sua casa, ainda. AINDA. E não, não estou pensando em ir para aí. Mas há todas aquelas coisas que precisamos conversar e tudo mais, e não podemos fazer por cartas. _

_Afetuosamente, _

_Aquele cujo intelecto é tão avançado que sabe sim, como usar a palavra 'cujo'. _

_Algum lugar chato e monótono. _

_PS: O chocolate derreteu sim, mas por favor não corte sua mão. Ela fará falta para todos nós. Eu comi do mesmo jeito, e estava bem mais gostoso que os chocolates hong-kongnenses.

* * *

_

_Àquele que deve ter passado todo o tempo recluso estudando gramática, pois finalmente aprendeu a usar uma crase. _

_Hong Kong. _

_Já que você insiste, vou parar de inventar pseudônimos, apesar de isso ter me distraído bastante. Para sua informação, 'homem da lua' não foi nada engraçado ou criativo, o que me leva a outro assunto. _

_Pare de tomar rum. _

_Sério mesmo, eu sei que você passou muito tempo sem tomar nada e tal, mas suas histórias estão me assustando. _

_Para te dar algo para fazer estou mandando um livro, que também consegui enfeitiçar para caber no envelope. Lembra como eu sempre quis que você lesse Shakespeare? _

_Eu particularmente não sinto falta alguma de ter você lendo atrás de meus ombros, e acho que qualquer pessoa que leia concordaria comigo. Espero que uma dessas dançarinas de 'Ula-Ula' de Hong-Kong insista em espiar seu livro, para você ver como é chato. Só não bata na cabeça delas, ou eu vou me sentir culpado. _

_Demorei para responder pois essa semana que passou foi lua cheia, e você sabe como é. Sinto falta e poder acordar depois de uma daquelas noites na enfermaria e encontrar vocês me esperando, mas pelo menos agora existe aquela poção. _

_Há mesmo todas aquelas coisas a serem conversadas, mas não é nada que valha a pena deixar Hong Kong, e você sabe. Ainda vamos ter bastante tempo para nos falarmos depois que aquele que é culpado por tudo isso e não merece ser mencionado for pego. _

_Os estudantes de Cambridge agradecem à visão e eu mesmo fiquei em dúvida se havia colocado algo estranho em meu chá quando aquele flamingo apareceu na minha janela. Que eu saiba eles não voam distâncias tão longas, então acho que devo te parabenizar pelo feitiço. _

_Com carinho, _

_Eu. _

_Você sabe onde.

* * *

_

_Para aquele que aparentemente não tem a mínima pena de mim. _

_Uma ilha gelada. _

_Foi golpe baixo. _

_Você sabe como Shakespeare me faz querer arrancar meus olhos, cortar meus pulsos e então tentar dormir, e você sabe como eu nunca consegui passar da página 15 de um livro dele, e você sabe como eu estou entediado e que todas as minhas distrações envolvem alimentar bichos enormes e jogar gravetos para eu mesmo pegar. _

_E ainda assim, você me manda 'Hamlet'. _

_Estou profundamente decepcionado com você, amigo. Achei que você me conhecia melhor, ou eu teria recebido a edição especial do Kama Sutra bruxo. _

_Mesmo assim, há algo peculiarmente intrigante com o Hamlet. É impressão minha ou ele e o Horacio têm um caso?_

_Eu sinto muito não ter estado aí na sua última lua cheia. Ou nas últimas 13 vezes 12 luas cheias, na verdade. É um saco estar aqui há alguns muitos quilômetros de distância sendo que o máximo que eu posso fazer é olhar para mesma lua no céu e pensar 'Porcaria de vida.' _

_Aquele que é culpado por tudo e é um covarde idiota e imbecil deve ser pego logo, para que eu possa passar a fazer essa mesma coisa mais perto de você. _

_Aquele flamingo na verdade era uma gaivota bem forte que eu achei por aqui. Imaginei que as plumas rosas fossem fazer mais sucesso, mas eu fiz um feitiço para que só pessoas num perímetro de cem metros ao redor de você a vissem. Espero ter feito os estudantes felizes. _

_Estou pensando em ir para outro lugar em breve, e por isso pode ser que fique um tempo sem escrever. Só preciso descobrir o que acontece entre Hamlet e Horacio, e então terei mais tempo para viajar. _

_Com amor, _

_Aquele que ficou decepcionado ao descobrir que durante a cena do 'ser ou não ser', ele não segura uma caveira. _

_Uma ilha quente.

* * *

_

_Para ele que finalmente se rendeu ao maior mestre literário de todos os tempos. _

_Algum lugar distante demais. _

_Eu sabia que você iria acabar gostando de Hamlet. Não que eu aprove tudo que aconteceu, mas ainda bem que eu finalmente consegui que você lesse o livro. Se eu fosse mandar aquela edição do Kama Sutra bruxo o pobre flamingo/gaivota não iria agüentar o peso. _

_Você não consegue pensar em outra coisa? O Hamlet e o Horatio são apenas melhores amigos, não quer dizer nada. _

_Pensando bem, nunca se sabe. _

_Você acha que alguém sabe onde você está? Se sim, saia daí o mais rápido possível. E ache um lugar seguro, por favor. Também devo ficar um tempo sem escrever, porque Dumbledore me pediu que viajasse para uma missão especial. Ou algo parecido e que na verdade é bem menos emocionante. De qualquer maneira, escreva logo que puder. _

_Com saudades, _

_Aquele que queria poder dizer mais coisas aqui. _

_Uma sala. _

_Ps: 13 vezes 12 é 156.

* * *

_

Remus checou, pelo que haveria de ser a quarta vez seguida, todos os trincos de seu pequeno flat no primeiro andar de um pequeno prédio. Não havia deixado nada aberto. Depois, reforçou, novamente, os feitiços protetores que colocara em todos as janelas e portas. Ele havia adquirido essa paranóia – que intimamente chamava de mania – nos anos sombrios de guerra, após desagradáveis visitas noturnas de lobisomens o recrutando para participar da luta. Agora, com a eminente volta do Lorde das Trevas, Remus imaginava que sua 'mania' se mostrava cada vez mais coerente.

A verdade é que ele já esperava há mais de uma hora, e por mais que Remus sempre fosse calmo o suficiente para relaxar e até apreciar tais momentos - quando possuía a companhia de um livro - ele simplesmente não conseguia sentar e abrir seu Yeats enquanto esperava por Dumbledore para acompanhar o diretor em uma visita a um suposto simpatizante de Voldemort.

Poucas coisas deixavam Remus inquieto e ansioso, e fazer uma visita surpresa a um possível bruxo das trevas era uma delas. Principalmente quando Albus Dumbledore se atrasava em mais de uma hora. Só poderia ter acontecido algo importante ou desastroso.

À eminência de pensamentos trágicos de casas sendo explodidas com o diretor dentro, bruxos sombrios o atacando em ruas desertas ou o velho professor tropeçando em sua própria barba em direção a um precipício, Remus resolveu se levantar e dar mais uma volta no pequeno apartamento, numa tentativa de se acalmar.

A dois passos da porta da rua ele ouviu as discretas e baixas batidas, que ele há tanto esperava – o que não impediu Remus de levar um susto com o barulho.

Ele se aproximou da porta, ensaiando a batida "secreta" que supostamente só os membros da ordem conheciam. Não era a maneira mais eficaz de se comunicar, mas ainda funcionava em locais não tão sigilosos. Três raspadas, seguidas de duas batidas com dedos previamente selecionados. Remus ouviu o mesmo do lado de fora. Respirou fundo, retirou os feitiços protetores (que agora pareciam inúteis na porta principal, já que Remus teria de sair por algum lugar. Mas quem era ele para racionalizar com sua paranóia.) e abriu a porta.

A escuridão da rua pareceu deixar o apartamento, que se aquecia com apenas uma lâmpada fraca, ainda mais sombrio. Remus olhou surpreso a calçada vazia e sentiu uma já conhecida sensação de quando a lógica lhe falha e algo ridiculamente inusitado acontece.

- Professor...? – ele tentou, em voz baixa – O senhor está usando algum feitiço...?

Remus começou a sentir-se irritado com a lógica quando não ouviu resposta alguma, e saiu até a calçada, examinando a rua que se estendia a frente de sua casa. Conseguiu ouvir um barulho de risadas e música, vindos de longe, e imaginou que a república de estudantes vizinha começava outra de suas animadas festas.

- Professor?

Ele examinou a rua com um olhar final, esperando que Dumbledore fosse saltar da trás de algum poste, gritando _'Bu!'_ e soltando uma gostosa gargalhada. Tal pensamento chegou a lhe assustar, e Remus logo voltou-se para a porta de sua casa, suspirando uma última vez antes de entrar em seu flat.

- _Mas que diabo..._ – ele se preparou para realizar novamente os feitiços reforçadores.

- _... houve com você, Moony?_ Passou algum furacão em Cambridge ou você realmente deixou a bagunça chegar a esse ponto?

Tendo a mente de Remus entrado em colapso e se recusado a processar qualquer pensamento decente pelos próximos momentos, quando ele finalmente parou de encarar a porta e se virou, as únicas certezas que ele tinha eram que ele não havia realizado nenhum feitiço protetor na porta, e que isso não era nem mais um pouco importante.

Ele reconheceu na hora a magra silhueta de Sirius Black, quase que camuflada na escuridão do cômodo, encostada na parede oposta da sala.

Ainda que involuntariamente, e apenas por falta de força nas pernas, Remus também se encostou na porta atrás de si, e encarou o outro com uma expressão que, se não fosse indecifrável, ele mesmo gostaria muito de saber o que dizia.

- Você não podia ter vindo. – ele finalmente conseguiu dizer, imaginando que tanto tempo em silêncio não poderia ser bom para ninguém, e Sirius apenas o olhava com uma expressão – a dele sim – enigmática.

- Sabe, _um "Olá Padfoot, quanto tempo, não? Que bom que você não foi devorado por criaturas das trevas sugadoras de almas! Adorei o que fez como o cabelo, por sinal"_ seria mais educado. – Sirius imitou a voz de Remus e gesticulou de uma maneira tão convincente que trouxe memórias de dias em Hogwarts que pareciam ao lobisomem serem de vidas passadas.

- Você _poderia_ ter sido devorado por criaturas das trevas! Você não percebe como é perigoso... – Remus sentoiu perder o controle de sua mente, como acontecia freqüentemente na presença de Sirius, e sua voz adquiriu um tom mais agudo a cada momento. - ... todos os aurores estão atrás de você, e você perambulando pelas ruas de Cambridge?

Sirius continuou o observando, o rosto encoberto pelas sombras, sem a menor menção de fazer Remus parar ou dizer alguma coisa.

- Imagina se você é pego, e... eles deram a ordem de dar o beijo, sabia? Você nem ao menos disse que voltaria a Inglaterra... Ora, você não podia mesmo, pelas cartas, ou eu acharia que você enlouqueceu de vez...

Sirius se moveu um pouco e apoiou um pé na parede, deixando seu rosto ao alcance da fraca luz que vinha de um abajur no canto da sala.

- E tire esse sapato daí, você vai sujar minha parede!

E então ele sorriu. Riu com uma latida, como sempre fizera em Hogwarts, ou no trem a caminho da escola, quando via os amigos pela primeira vez após as férias de verão, ou em seu próprio apartamento em Londres, durante o café da manhã seguido a memórias tão antigas quanto boas.

E Remus decifrou aquela expressão enigmática de pouco tempo atrás, e que só lhe era estranha porque Sirius nunca tivera a necessidade de olhar para ele com aquela mistura tão aflita de alívio, reconhecimento e saudade.

Parou de falar e sentiu que seu rosto também se formava dessa exata maneira. Sirius mantinha a sola da bota apoiada na parede, como que em desafio.

- Quer dizer que Dumbledore não vem?

- Achamos melhor te deixar atento.

Remus lembrou-se das inúmeras vezes que checou as janelas e se sentiu ridiculamente previsível.

- Dumbledore realmente concordou com isso...?

- É uma visita rápida... E eu vou voltar para cá eventualmente, Harry vai para Hogwarts em pouco tempo e sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer naquela escola.

- Nossa época não foi nenhum bom exemplo disso...

- Pelo menos não há nenhum lobisomem passeando pelos jardins do castelo hoje em dia.

- Eu estava falando de você e James.

Sirius riu novamente, e Remus sentiu um calor dentro de si, o qual passara uma década achando que jamais sentiria novamente. Enfim, estava na situação pela qual esperava desde o mês anterior, e com a qual sonhara pelos últimos treze anos.

Ele só percebeu que suas pernas tremiam quando Sirius sorriu novamente aquela mistura de alívio e saudade, e então atravessou vagarosamente a sala, a enorme capa de couro preta caindo pesada em seus ombros, o rosto agora totalmente escondido pelas sombras e pelos longos cabelos negros.

- Eu queria...

Ele parou próximo a Remus, a cabeça ainda baixa, a voz estranhamente carregada. Remus sentiu suas pernas deixando de tremer, e passando a querer se desmontar com a força que puxava suas entranhas para baixo.

- Eu só queria, durante todo esse tempo... – suas mãos tremidas subiram até o rosto de Remus, e ele finalmente ergueu a face, revelando um sorriso repleto de experiências e memórias ainda assustadoramente reais, que o assombraram e dominaram por mais de uma década. – Eu só queria ter isso de novo.

Com um último olhar, como se para certificar que o lobisomem não iria a lugar algum, Sirius se inclinou e encontrou a boca de Remus, num beijo que logo o pressionava contra a porta e fazia-o usar as próprias mãos nas costas do outro, procurando certeza de que tudo aquilo estava realmente acontecendo.

Memórias ruins desapareciam como nuvens de fumaça voando para longe, e apenas o que acontecia no momento achava caminho até a mente de Remus. Nada importava. Os quatorze anos de distância, a sofrida traição, os dementadores a procura de seu fugitivo do lado de fora, ou os livros que eram derrubados pelos dois enquanto andavam, sem se separar por um segundo, em direção ao quarto, nada disso importava. Só o que interessava era que eles estavam ali novamente. Após tudo...

_Eu também só queria ter isso de novo._

- Você sempre teve, Sirius.

_Ter você de novo. _

**fim**

* * *

_Mas tudo bem, tudo bem. _

_Lá vem, lá vem, lá vem. _

_De novo: Acho que estou gostando de alguém_

_E é de ti que não me esquecerei._

(Giz, Legião Urbana)


End file.
